


heartthrob

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cryptic Dreams, M/M, Office AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Xander babey!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Inigo starts an office job he's not particularly fond of - but it pays good.  His co-worker, Peri, is a bit... interesting, but nice.  His boss ,Xander , is a cold man Inigo soon comes to warm up to.When he starts the job, he starts having strange dreams of a man called Laslow and a lord whose name he can't remember.





	1. Muscle Memory

...This wasn't the job Inigo was expecting , and that's all he can think as he types words upon words behind a screen . His mind is travelling , daydreaming about grandiose stages and performances, oh , the fame, the recognition, the prestige... 

 

At least it pays good .

 

" I'm getting coffee for boss, do you want something, Inigo?" His co-worker asks as she bounces into his office . Her hair stands out very nicely against the four gray walls and the brown desks turned gray from the dust and the time.  
... She always was a little weird , but Inigo soon came to realise that she was a great friend . She'd defended Inigo and Boss fearlessly more than once, and nobody so much as dared oppose her. 

He gave her a warm smile .  
" A sweet double cappuccino, if you would ." 

He scrambled to find some stray coins to give to her, but she kindly refused . 

" It's on Boss," she explained. 

" ... How nice ," Inigo smirked . " Guess he's putting all that cash of his to good use, huh?"

 

"... Of course I am," a third voice joined, and Inigo's blood froze .  
Shit .  
" I am lucky enough to give you a wage that is reflective of your pristine performance," Xander continued .

Ah, yes, the Boss. 

There were legends of him smiling , once . But nobody had ever seen it. He had a strange way of striking fear into people without actually meaning it . He was open to changing his mind , but changing your mind requires people questioning your judgment . Loudly. 

And nobody wanted to mingle with that stone face and make the frown deeper.

... Nobody but Inigo, that was. The pay was good enough to last him a few years. What was the worst that could happen ? Get fired ? He'd find another job. He was a hard worker, he was used to jumping from post to post .

He spoke back when he needed to. He sometimes joked around when he shouldn't - flirted, even. Xander always gave him the same exasperated glare he hoped would conceal his amusement - it worked ! Sometimes ,at least. 

" Charity , and all that ..." Xander gestured . " I try not to fit into the ugly stereotype the rich have rightfully earned . "

" Fuck the bourgeoisie, am I right?" Inigo giggled... But he was met with silence. Peri left the room sighing. 

Xander glared at him .  
"... How about you stopped wasting time ? Back to work for both of us, it is ."

Inigo sighed and resumed his work - the rest of the evening flowed smoothly . He bid a very tired Xander goodnight and softly asked him to get some rest . He was met with a cold response that took the company's best interests into account, completely neglecting the scientifically proven fact that humans need rest. 

He gave Peri a soft hug - she was a nice girl. 

 

... That was when the first dream happened .

He could only hear faint voices at the start - metal against metal and cries he realised were battlecries. Amidst all...armored hands on his face , wiping the blood dribbling down his cheek . A kiss on his face .

" Laslow..." The person - man - muttered , and Inigo realised he was being addressed. 

" Yes , Milord?" He heard himself say. 

" Please...stay safe. One more battle , and we'll live in harmony. Can you please do that for me?"

Inigo felt himself nod .

" Yes, Milord ."

" It's..."

Before his lord could correct him , telling him his name, the dream was over . But Inigo's heart throbbed with a feeling that was not newfound so much as forgotten - it filled him with warmth and tenderness, so intense he couldn't breathe. It was only exhaustion that lulled him back to sleep.


	2. clashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More banter between Xander and Inigo , though friendlier . Inigo catches him in a vulnerable moment without realising.

Another gray day went by, not much happened. 

Inigo could only focus on the warmth that spread through his body as Xander passed by his chair - he didn't even like the man !   
It was a bodily response, same as a gag reflex or blinking .   
But his smell... his smell was familiar . It was familiar like the warm milk he drank when he was an infant...or even older than that. Even if that wasn't physically possible . 

 

Peri brought some sweets , Inigo brought some savory dishes, and Xander made them a coffee cake so good Inigo might've eaten a bit too much. 

" Inigo, this is incredible, " Xander muttered , punctuating his comment with a small smile, and Inigo's heart swelled with nostalgia. Why ? Why nostalgia ?

" Oh ?" Inigo smirked . " Do you finally realise my worth as a worker and as a man?"

" Don't flatter yourself, " Xander huffed . " If you want to keep on receiving compliments when you deserve them, that is . "

Inigo sighed . One of these days , he'd hit Xander square in the face with a paperweight , and he wouldn't even be sorry . 

Or so he thought, at least .

Hating Xander was ...fun , and genuinely half-hearted. He didn't really hate the man . Just a tiny bit. 

He definitely didn't think of how much he hated Xander when he walked into his office to find him softly snoring, asleep on his desk . He was surrounded by a mess of empty, disposable coffee cups , the trash can containing more .

His eyes were bloated , dark eyebags under them . His permanent frown had disappeared into a serene expression - Inigo couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic towards the man . Truly, it made him a little sad, just how exhausted Xander must've been , running on coffee for Naga knows how long. 

He didn't even consider waking him up - Xander clearly needed it. 

He just dropped the paperwork by his desk, as well as the unopened lunch he'd forgotten to eat . Maybe Xander would appreciate it better than he had . 

...he was soft around the man , he realised , begrudgingly trying to deny it .

Oh, well . What can you do ?

 

That night , the dream was more real - almost as if he was there . 

There was ... A duel, he recalls . The man was swinging a blade that seemed divine, black steel gleaming with dark magic. It seemed so sharp it could cut the air in half .

He realised he was the man's opponent - he was wielding a simple steel sword, and against all odds, he was winning .  
He couldn't remember his face or name , but he could feel, almost touch the shock on the man's face when he realised he was losing. 

The shock turned into fear, genuine horror when he came to the realisation that he was to be brought to shame before the entire court .

Inigo felt pity .

The last thing he remembers is dropping his defenses , letting him win the match .

 

Even if they both knew who the true victor was.


	3. cashmere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo bond just a little more. We get a snippet of Xander's perspective.

His hands , and his eyes.

It's all Inigo observes . 

Xander's hands are often curled up in two fists , fists that once got so mad they snapped a pencil in half. 

And his eyes ... His eyes are nowhere near as angry as his hands . Even when anger flickers inside them, it's not what prevails .

What prevails in Xander's eyes is not anger. No, what takes over , overwhelms the deep red of his eyes ... it's sadness. It's sadness that lingers and it won't go, no matter how well-crafted Xander's façade will be. No matter how big the smile , the artificially whitened teeth ... 

 

The legends are false .

Xander does smile . But his heart doesn't feel it . Neither do his eyes .

 

... It's only once . It's only once when Inigo sees him smile , truly smile .

He's leaving the office the same time as Xander - miraculously, he's going home !- and he observes him , observes the strange , cold man he's strangely drawn to as he waits on the bus station.

He's walking when his attention is drawn to something , and if Inigo tries enough, he can hear a soft mewl . Xander disappears , and he emerges again minutes later , the dirty cat wrapped up in expensive cashmere - but Xander doesn't seem to care, and he shouldn't . His large hands caress the little dirty kitten , holding it close to his body to share heat . He smiles, truly smiles with tenderness as he watches the kitten nuzzle against the soft fabric .

And then his eye catches Inigo . 

 

Inigo stares back, just for a moment . 

Then, Xander walks towards him, and Inigo braces himself for a scolding - just for a split second . But Xander sits down next to Inigo, the kitty in his lap . 

 

" ... Do you want a ride home?" He gently asks . " It's faster . " 

Inigo blinks , but he accepts .  
" Of course, thank you ..."

Xander hands the kitten to Inigo so he can properly drive , and he just might gaze at the two as they play in a longing fashion every so often . Then again, he's only watching over the kitty... Right? 

 

Of course . It's not that Inigo looks like a piece of art , illuminated by the sunset , a love god made of cinnamon and roses - no way! 

 

Xander drops him off at his home and bids him goodnight...and he tries to make it look professional. Not like Inigo is the first person to have made him think of something other than work in so, so long.

 

He falls asleep thinking of that image , the kitten now clean , nuzzling against his neck . And the house doesn't feel so empty - even if he can hear his father scream at his phone from the top floor . 

At least his siblings are somewhere safe. 

 

 

He is taking care of someone's wounds in his dream - and that someone is looking at him so very fondly. He finds himself kissing the injuries , and then his face is pulled up to be kissed. He buries the smaller person in his arms .

" We lived..." Is all he mutters , and Xander kisses his head.

" We did , my dear ... it's all over now . We're free to live and love as we wish . Isn't that simply wonderful?"


	4. millie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo slowly get closer. Xander reveals something about himself .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been h'cing Xander as trans for a while now . Thought Pride Month was the perfect time to announce it.

Peri always liked Boss, Inigo thinks . She seemed so fearless of the towering man - always cheery and smiling, an odd beam of sunshine . They seemed so close ... Like Peri was Xander's little sister he always had a soft spot for . It was so very endearing, Inigo thought. Xander didn't look like a stiff stone wall when he watched over his odd sister . 

 

He found that easing up to Xander wasn't so easy for himself . 

 

Perhaps growing up in poverty had a play in that , that he could never stand rich people . And Xander's family was richer than the fucking government , and Inigo hated it . 

 

If he had Xander's money ... Perhaps Mom would still be there with them , and Mommy wouldn't be so alone . Perhaps he wouldn't have to whore himself the moment he turned eighteen to provide for her , and for all of it to go on vain . 

 

He does seem kind , however . Inigo's not so sure where the truth lies anymore - but Xander was ... Soft around the kitten. It was a nice change. 

Maybe Xander's not just a spoiled millionaire , but Inigo can't really tell . Not unless he gets to know him better.

 

" ... I'll be off for a week or so," Xander announces, making Inigo snap back to reality . " I need to have a very important surgical procedure . You shall be off for the week, that is . After that, we'll stay in contact through emails , so I expect you to stay alert for any new message . I'll be back in a month or so . Am I clear?" He asks .

" Yup!" Peri bubbles .

" Of course," Inigo smiles . 

" What kind of procedure , Sir ? Are you sick?" Peri asks . 

 

Xander ...looks down .  
" It's... No. I'm perfectly fine . It shall just take time," he deflects .

 

" Okay !" She smiles . " We'll make you a surprise party for when you get back!"

 

" Peri, it can't be a surprise party if we tell him..." Inigo smiles bemusedly . " But , of course we'll throw a party. "

 

" You really don't need to-" Xander objects .

 

" Yes, we do," Inigo sternly says. " I'll make cat shaped cookies just for you!" 

 

At that, Xander blushes .  
" Thank you..." He mutters, and Inigo knows he's won .

 

As he exits the company's building , he catches Xander waiting by the porch .  
" I-I kept you working later today..." He mutters. " Can I give you a ride home to make up for it?"   
He's almost ... Shy , Inigo notices . How adorable .   
" Of course," he smiles .   
The ride home is slow , and the traffic is ... Quite a handful, to say the least .

" Sir ?"

" You may call me Xander ."

" Xander... Why would you have surgery if you're completely healthy?" He asks . 

 

Xander ... Looks down , thoughtful for a moment .

 

" I'm having breast removal and genital change surgery," he finally breathes . " ...Because I'm trans. And ... We haven't been having a lot of work as of late . I figured it would be a good time. "

 

" ... Oh ," Inigo says ." Alright ! I hope it goes well ." He smiles brightly . 

 

"... Thank you," Xander smiles back. " I hope so, too. "   
He seems silent for a moment .

 

" Inigo, can I ask a favour of you?"

 

" Hm ? Of course . What is it?"

 

" Can you... take care of Millie while I'm away ? Millie's...my cat . The one you saw last time ."

 

" Oh..." Inigo smiles ." Of course ! She's quite the sweetheart . I'm sure my mom would enjoy the company, as well..."

Xander smiles softly .  
" Oh... She's home alone?" He gently asks. 

" Y-Yes," Inigo admits . " We lost my other mom last winter ."

" Oh..." Xander whispers,looking down . " How so?"

" Leukemia," Inigo responds. Suddenly, the atmosphere is somber. 

" ... I'm sorry," Xander mutters. " How's your mom doing?"

" Coping," Inigo sighs . " She misses her a lot . But she's doing better . We bought some birds and houseplants together so she'd have company," he says . 

 

" I... see," Xander says . He makes a mental note of sending Inigo's mom a thank you cake when he returns from surgery . " Just make sure not to have Millie too close to the birds, okay ? She's still a kitten, but her instincts are slowly starting to kick in..." 

 

Inigo smiles .  
" Of course, Xander. Don't worry. "

 

The rest of the drive home is plunged into comfortable silence. Inigo catches himself watching Xander longingly multiple times. One time , Xander notices him watching, and he offers up a soft smile before returning his eyes to the road . 

 

He looks so human when he's at ease, Inigo thinks . 

 

They take a quick stop at Xander's place for Inigo to pick up Millie, and afterwards he drives Inigo home .

 

Inigo's not sure how Aversa would take the kitten's arrival, but...he couldn't deny Xander . He looked so soft , and it made Inigo's heart tingle in a strange way.

 

It turns out that Mom was more than happy to have another being to take care of at home . 

 

... That night, the kitten falls asleep on Inigo's chest as he dreams . He dreams of waking up next to the lover he recognises as his lord's, arms wrapped around his bare body snugly .

" Laslow..." He croaks tiredly, yawning . " What time is it ?"

" Time to get up," Inigo gently responds.

" Don't want to..." He mumbles .

" Honey, we're getting married today ."

" What -!?"


End file.
